MUSIM
by Lluvia Pluviophile
Summary: Musim telah berubah, tetapi tidak dengan cintanya. /NagiKae/


MUSIM

©Lluvia Pluviophile

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Musim telah berubah, tetapi tidak dengan cintanya.

.

.

Dedicated to Mikazuki Ryuuko~ semangat yaa yang lagi PKL :D

.

.

Kunugigaoka, Juni 1970

Ia nantikan hujan kala senja menghabiskan rona merah langit musim panas. Udara hangat yang menyapu punggung kecilnya meniup peluh yang berbintik di kaus putih itu. Tapak kakinya menjejak kecil-kecil sepanjang jalan berkelok, mengantarkannya untuk berhenti didepan rumah berpagar besi. Sementara mata beningnya berkilauan, biru sejernih lautan. Rambut panjangnya terurai, biru seperti garis langit di musim itu berkibar menggapai udara.

Saat pintu kayu rumah itu perlahan terbuka bayangan panjang dikakinya telah sepenuhnya lenyap. Dan seketika pandangan mata mereka bertemu dalam remang lampu jalanan. Keduanya tersenyum, hingga tenggelam bola mata-nya. Kaki berbalut kaus berenda itu mendekat, mencoba meraih sepasang kaki yan termangu diujung beranda rumahnya.

"Nagisa-kun." Panggilnya malu-malu, senyumannya tetap terbit di wajah putihnya.

"Akari-chan, mau main petak umpet?" dan mereka pun pergi bersama melintasi ruang hampa udara.

Nagisa, nama pemuda kecil itu. Takkan mengatakan apa-apa. Kesedihan dihatinya telah habis menguap saat Akari kecil hadir dalam vista jernihnya. Ia takkan kecewa. Sekalipun ia telah menunggu gadis itu keluar satu jam lamanya, berdiri didepan pagar rumah mungil itu. Ia takkan merajuk. Sekalipun kaki kecilnya yang lelah menanti sudah susah diajak berlari.

.

.

 _Musim panas dan padang dandelion. Ditengah bulan purnama yang bersinar keperakan._

.

.

"Nagisa-kun, kenapa daun maple selalu kemerahan saat musim gugur datang?" pemuda itu terkikik menemukan wajah lucu Akari diantara daun gugur. "raut mukamu aneh saat berfikir," sikutan itu tersa nyata di pinggangnya.

"Ara ara, dia gula dari dalam daun. Kau tahu? Pigmen warna yang hanya terbentuk saat awal musim gugur seperti saat ini." Tunjuknya pada garis merah di muka daun itu.

"oh yaa?" mata tembaga itu mengerjap "lalu, apa Nagisa-kun bisa menangkap daun maple yang baru gugur?" ucapnya iseng.

Barusaja ia membuka mulut untuk tertawa tapi nampaknya suara itu tersendat di lubang tenggoroknya "seperti ini?" tanya Nagisa jenaka. Daun maple merah sempurna yang benar-benar jatuh tepat diantara jemari pemuda kurang tinggi itu, membuatnya menganga.

"i-itu, ba-bagaimana mungkin?" nona muda Yukimura terbata-bata sedang pemuda disampingnya ganti menahan tawa.

"hmph, tak kusangka Antosianin juga bisa menjalari wajah manusia. Lihat Akari-chan wajahmu makin meraaah … hahaha,"

"Mou Nagisaaaa!"

Berlarian diantara daun-daun yang berserak, tertawa-tawa diantara gemerisik daun menggores ujung sepatu kulit mereka. Nagisa menarik Akari jatuh kepangkuan bumi, berbaring di dasar daun kuning-kemuning. Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Kau tahu legenda daun Momiji di Kanada?" Akari mengangguk dengan pasti. "uhm, tou-san memberikan buku dongeng itu tadi malam." Diam-diam Nagisa tersenyum.

"Siapapun yang berhasil menangkap momiji jatuh saat bersama dengan seorang gadis. Maka, cinta mereka abadi selamanya." Nagisa bermonolog sambil menatap cakrawala sejenak sebelum ia melabuhkan atensinya pada pemilik tangan yang ia genggam.

"Kuharap itu bukan mitos belaka, Akari-chan." Momiji ditangan pemuda biru telah berpindah kepemilikannya. Tanpa memudarkan senyum dan antosianin di wajah gadis pujaan hatinya.

.

.

 _Musim gugur dan lautan momiji. Diantara tautan janji sepanjang senja._

.

.

Salju pertama turun, jatuh melandas di helai biru pemuda Shiota. Peron stasiun penuh sesak dipadati massa. Uap-uap dingin mengepulkan nafas mereka yang berubah beku. Pemuda yang akan genap berumur enam belas tahun musim panas tahun depan itu duduk tenang didekat jendela. Syal rajut yang melingkar di lehernya merupakan pemberian Akari, sahabat tercintanya.

"Nagisa, Nagisa-kun," Akari mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela kereta api itu.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak saat di Tokyo nanti, kau boleh tetap pendek tapi kau harus lebih gemuk." Nagisa mengangguk.

"Kentang rebus itu enak sekali. Aku langsung merebusnya setelah ayah memanennya dari kebun," Nagisa memeluk kentang hangat dalam bungkus kain itu erat-erat. "hum,"

"Ayah menitipkanku buku ini, katanya itu panduan terbaik menjadi seorang guru yang hebat!" sekali lagi Nagisa mengangguk saat menerima buku bersampul coklat dari Akari. Sekilas membaca judul dan nama pengarangnya yang unik.

"Korosenai?" ucapnya terkikik, "hush! Dia penulis hebat looh, percaya padaku deh!" Akari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Iyadeeeh nona kutu buku~ saatnya aku pergi, doakan aku cepat sampai yaa," ganti Akari yang mengangguk, usapan tangan Nagisa terasa hangat diatas kepalanya.

Sedikit-demi sedikit uap diatas kereta api membumbung tinggi, menggariskan kepulan horizontal disepanjang udara musim dingin. Jarak terasa jauh di tempat yang tak bisa ia jangkau. Akari menurunkan lambaian tangannya, air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya jatuh juga.

Akari, nama gadis itu. Takkan mengucapkan apa-apa. Tentang kesedihan hatinya yang merambat saat pemuda itu pergi. Takkan menunjukkan air matanya. Karena ia tak ingin menahan cita-cita mulia sahabat tercintanya. Ia takkan pernah lelah. Meskipun hatinya harus siap untuk menanti.

.

.

 _Musim dingin dan kereta api. Di kala salju putih yang turun pudarkan jejak langkah kakimu._

.

.

"Nenek~ Nenek, haloooo~" pemuda merah berjas putih itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah keriput milik seseorang.

"Kau itu tak sopan sekali, Karma." suara bergetarnya masih terdengar tegas.

"Heheh … gomen-gomen" pemuda bernama Karma itu mengambil kursi didepan sang nenek, lalu duduk dihadapannya. "Nee … kau tau nek, cucumu ini punya kabar gembira untukmuu~" hanya delikan yang pemuda itu dapat.

"Kapan aku melahirkan ibumu?"

"Ck, ayolah neeek … aku tau aku cucu pungutan dari kolong jembatan. Kau sudah menceritakannya beribu kali. Tapi kumohon dengarkan ceritaku dulu." Si nenek memilih diam, dalam hati terkikik melihat wajah masam cucu angkatnya itu.

"Aku, Aku … berhasil melamar Okuda Manami nek," muka pemuda itu merah merekah.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Nenek, kau masih hidup?"

"Sembarangan!" menghela nafas sejenak "Haah … sial benar gadis manis itu, aku yakin dia akan menyesal setelah menikah nanti." Pipi Karma menggembung sebal sedang nenek Akari mendelik.

"Shh .. maka dari itu bahagiakan dia, jangan membuatnya menyesal telah memilihmu."

"Pasti, aku tidak akan membiarkan Manami menyesal. Oh iya nek. Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu sejak dulu."

"hmm? Apa?" Karma melirik ragu-ragu pada udara disebelah neneknya yang kosong.

"Apakah, nenek pernah mempunyai seorang kawan berambut biru muda?"

"…"

"Umurnya sekitar lima belas atau enam belas tahun?"

"Kau bicara apa, nenek tidak tahu."

"Dari kecil aku selalu melihatnya berkeliaran di dekat nenek, mengekorimu seperti anak itik. Setiap nenek berbuat konyol dia akan tersenyum dan ada saat ketika nenek sembrono maka dia akan menggerutu." Karma sedikit meringis, saat sosok itu 'memperingati'-nya.

"Ekhem … Kulihat dia sangat baik dan gentle, ia tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba mengintip nenek saat nenek masuk kamar mandi. Dia akan menunggumu keluar dari sana." Nenek itu tersenyum, kemudian terkikik

"Mana mungkin dia mau melihat tubuh keriputku?"

"Dia menggeleng nek, katanya nenek tetap cantik meski sudah tua,"

"Apa kau diancam olehnya? Sampai berkata semanis itu?"

"Ish nenek ini, kalau nenek bisa lihat nenek pasti akan tahu." Karma beranjak dari bangku "A h, sudahlah … aku tidak mau mencampuri kisah cinta tak tersampaikan yang sudah lama berlalu."

"Aku mau kencan sama Manami, ittekimasu."

Suasana berubah hening setelah suara debaman pintu menghilang. Akari tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya, sedikit banyak mempercayai kata-kata yang Karma ucapkan tadi. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak dengan enggan.

"Nagisa … Nagisa-kun?" panggilnya ragu.

Hingga keheningan seakan menamparnya keras-keras untuk kembali ke kenyataan. Bagaimanapun juga, kenyataan ini terlalu aneh untuk dipahami. Dunia mereka telah berbeda dimensi.

"Jika memang yang dikatakan bocah itu benar adanya ... Terimakasih sudah menemaniku selama ini," senyum ayu terbit diatas kulitnya keriput.

Dan udara yang menghangat di atas kepalanya mungkin menjadi pertanda bahwa pemuda itu selalu berada disisinya.

*Owari*

Aaaaa … my first NagiKae fic, yay! Tapi tetep KaruMana jadi hint, meski dikit joss! :D Akhirnya bisa publish tepat sebelum US, USBN, UNBK menyerang~ Ada yang tau kenapa musim seminya nggak ada disini? *heheh …

NagiKae All the Way! tapi tetep, KaruMana Banzaii


End file.
